1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin massage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand held, electrically operated, skin massage device particularly adapted to massage the face and to apply soaps, cleansers, creams, lotions, and other cosmetic preparations to the skin of the face. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a facial skin massage device capable of reproducing a specific massage motion or pattern such as might normally be used when massaging the skin of the face with the finger tips of the hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Massage of, and the application of soaps, cleansers, creams, lotions, and other cosmetic preparations to, the skin of the body are often done by hand, as contrasted to the use of mechanical devices. This is particulary true with respect to the face, where more sensitive skin and the sharp contours of the face demand gentleness in the massaging act and precision in the massaging motion or pattern. It is generally accepted that good facial skin care should include regular facial massage, and that a desirable way of hand massaging is with a gentle, but firm, upward and outward, two directional motion or pattern. Hand massaging in this manner, especially when used in conjunction with the application of any of various cosmetic preparations, improves the circulation and tones the skin. It can also reduce oiliness and flakiness, and generally will give a more healthful and attractive appearance to all types of skin.
The prior art is replete with mechanical devices intended for massaging various parts of the body, some of which have been designed specifically for use in connunction with the skin of the face. Such facial massage devices are usually hand held instruments and generally comprise a movably mounted massage element or applicator comprising a brush or buffer. The massaging element or applicator is connected through a drive train to a source of power by which motion is imparted to it, the type of motion depending upon the particular instrument. In this latter respect, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,733,634, 3,818,904, and 3,906,940 illustrate several hand held facial massaging devices in which the structure of each differs from that of the others, but in which the motion imparted to the massaging applicator of all the devices is essentially the same, i.e., circular. Other hand held massage devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,052, in which a plurality of applicators are eccentrically mounted; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,952, in which the applicator mounted is designed to produce a vibratory massaging action; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,782,005; 3,467,080; 3,503,395; and 4,291,685; some of which combine the massaging action with the application of heat. Other devices for massaging various parts of the body, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,931,849 and 2,706,980, have been equipped with a plurality of massaging elements intended to simulate the fingers of the hand, each of which fingers is given a motion which, when combined with that of the other fingers, produces a kneading or reciprocating action not unlike that resulting from moving the fingers of the hand to and fro in actual hand massage.
It is generally agreed that an upward and outward circular motion using the tips of two adjacent fingers, is especially desirable for facial massage. This type of motion is recommended, for example, in "The Black Woman's Beauty Book," by LaVerne Powlis, which states that applying soaps in "an upward, outward circular motion" retards wrinkles. Harper's Bazaar, in the issue of March 1981, at p. 102, also recommends such massage motion. Nevertheless, none of the prior art devices duplicates, nor attempts to duplicate, the circular and spiral motion that is so often practiced in hand facial massage, and which so effectively contributes to a clean and healthful appearing facial complexion.